101 raisons de détester Dolores Ombrage
by TakeASmile
Summary: Si les querelles entre Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape étaient légendaires, craintes et à la fois attendues par tous, il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle ils ne se disputaient jamais : leur haine et dégoût pour Dolores Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice du mauvais goût.


Bonjour!

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ici. C'est que, il m'a été impossible d'écrire quelque chose sur HP pendant plusieurs mois : c'est simple, rien n'aboutissait, et je finissais plus frustrée qu'autre chose. Enfin, l'inspiration est venue frapper chez moi en trainant sur Pottermore.

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes restantes après ma relecture.

Je voudrais remercier **Amstramgrm** qui m'a donné son avis sur ce texte, et qui est tout simplement une magnifique rencontre. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**101 raisons de détester Dolores Ombrage.**

La scène qui se déroulait au beau milieu de cette nuit fraîche semblait tout simplement surréaliste. Même Albus Dumbledore, qui pouvait se targuer d'être proche de nos deux protagonistes -d'une manière assez complexe, certes, mais proche tout de même- aurait probablement halluciné tant celle-ci paraissait incongrue.

Dans le salon de Minerva McGonagall se trouvait la sorcière elle-même, ainsi que Severus Rogue, hilares. Habitués de la droiture et du masque austère, ils offraient ici un joyeux paradoxe aux personnes qu'ils étaient tous deux le jour. Le Professeur McGonagall, coutumière du regard fière, de l'altitude sévère et stricte, riait de bon cœur, assise dans une position détendue, bien que tout de même très digne, les épaules relâchées, le port de tête bien moins altier. Quant à Severus, il aurait été tout simplement impensable à ses élèves, et même à l'ensemble du corps professoral que la chauve-souris des cachots pouvait… _sourire_ ? Un véritable abandon de soi, pour sûr. Non, vraiment, il se tramait ici quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire.

Une sorte d'amitié, un lien du moins, imperceptible mais bel et bien présent, c'était créé entre les deux enseignants. Chacun d'eux avait apprécié de pouvoir trouver une sorte d'égal, tant dans l'intelligence que dans la façon de se comporter, et les discussions enlevées, et souvent passionnées qu'ils entretenaient étaient devenues une sorte de rituel, dont, et ça ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avouerait même sous la torture, ils ne pouvaient désormais plus se passer.

Oh, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, non. En fait, ils n'étaient que très rarement dans le même état d'esprit. Mais en dépit de leurs différences, en dépit de tout, il demeurait un point sur lequel ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde : leur haine et dégout pour Dolores Ombrage, insupportable Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs froids de l'établissement, et dans un commun accord muet, avaient accordé leur démarche, prenant la direction des appartements de Minerva.

Du coin de l'œil, l'homme l'observait. La mâchoire trop serrée pour sembler un mouvement naturel, le regard dur et enflammé d'une puissante colère, la sorcière semblait se trouver dans un état d'énervement des plus importants. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de reporter son regard devant lui, sachant que s'il devait découvrir la raison de cet état de nerfs, il n'aurait qu'à attendre que celle-ci daigne enfin lui adresser la parole.

Déclamant d'une voix sèche son mot de passe, elle entra en trombe dans son appartement, se dirigeant hâtivement vers son bahut.

Il haussa les épaules, avant de finalement s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, se sachant autoriser à pénétrer dans la pièce.

L'élégante femme se servit un verre de scotch qu'elle descendit d'un trait, reposant brutalement la coupe contre la table. Puis, s'approchant de son hôte elle déclara d'une voix sifflante :

— Je déteste cette femme.

Elle lui servit un verre avant de s'asseoir brutalement dans son propre fauteuil, oubliant toute retenue.

Il leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Devant le mutisme de sa collègue, il déclama :

— Minerva, consentez-vous enfin à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

— Vous faut-il un commentaire détaillé des multiples raisons qui font que Dolores Ombrage est un odieux personnage ?

Il darda un regard noir sur elle, pas tout à fait exaspéré, mais bien décidé à comprendre l'altitude de sa collaboratrice. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée, Merlin !

Et puis, alors que le silence commençait à se faire pesant, le Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, et commença à parler.

— Je ne la supporte plus, Severus. Non pas qu'un jour, j'ai apprécié sa présence, seulement… Elle termina sa phrase par un bref mouvement de bras, gracieux, comme impuissant. Comme si les mots ne suffisaient plus. — J'ai subi sa fameuse _inspection_ dans ma classe de 5ème année. Comment voulez-vous ne pas oublier cette femme, même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde ?

Elle se saisit de son verre pour boire une dernière gorgée. La délicate brûlure de l'alcool réchauffait sa gorge, et lui donnait un semblant de constance.

Severus remplit de nouveau son verre. Devant son regard courroucé, il s'expliqua :

— Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à vous saouler, Minerva, mais il me semble que ceci vous fera le plus grand bien.

— J'accepte, m'enfin Severus, buvez avec moi, sans quoi j'aurais l'air d'une vieille décatie se noyant dans l'alcool.

Versant le liquide ambré dans sa coupe, il la leva vers elle comme pour trinquer.

Ils burent en silence, avant qu'elle ne s'humecte les lèvres pour reprendre sa litanie.

— Entre ses exécrables « Hum, hum », son incompétence manifeste dans le domaine de la métamorphose, sa capacité à se manifester au pire moment, l'insupportable grattement de sa plume contre son ignoble carnet alors qu'elle me dardait d'un regard constant, vraiment, il m'a fallu un certain sang-froid.

Il du retenir le sourire ironique qui tentait de se peindre sur son visage. Vraiment, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir admirer l'effroyable bonbon Rose se faire superbement ignorer par Minerva McGonagall.

Il fallait bien dire que ces femmes étaient le jour et la nuit, en tout point. Alors que Minerva n'exprimait jamais complètement ses émotions, conservant en toute circonstance une apparence très digne et fière, Dolores Ombrage, elle, ne se privait pas d'offrir des sourires triomphants et cruels à quiconque croisait son chemin. Alors que la première était stricte et crainte, mais néanmoins juste et appréciée du côté des enseignants comme des élèves du château, l'autre ne possédait aucune notion de bienséance, et était probablement la figure la plus détestée de l'histoire de Poudlard. Et vraiment, c'était bien peu dire ! L'une brillait par son intelligence et son courage, ne semblait jamais cesser de forcer le respect et l'admiration. Tandis que l'autre, et bien…. Disons que tant de bêtises dans un seul esprit semblaient impossible. Et pourtant. Elle était l'incarnation même de la stupidité, visiblement.

Qui plus est, outre ces incontestables différences au niveau du caractère, les différences persistantes qui liaient ces deux femmes étaient également physiques. Alors qu'une était la sobriété et la grâce même, renvoyant ainsi à une sorte de beauté froide et inatteignable, admirée et désirée, l'autre possédait quant à elle un mauvais goût des plus écœurants, qui aurait probablement repoussé un scroutt à pétards.

Non vraiment, on ne faisait pas plus diamétralement opposées que Minerva McGonagall et Dolores Ombrage.

— En effet. Cette bonne femme est tout à fait exécrable. Prenez tout de même garde à ne pas trop la provoquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a fait, mais il semblerait qu'elle vous en veut plus qu'à quiconque dans ce château.

— Voyons Severus, un peu plus et je pourrais croire que vous vous souciez de moi. Vous manquerais-je à ce point-là ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire cynique.

— Bien sûr que oui, vous me manqueriez. Vous manqueriez à cette école. Ne faites pas l'idiote. Et puis, avec qui jouerais-je aux échecs si vous vous faites lamentablement renvoyer ?

— Je… Merci. Répondit-elle avec honnêteté, soufflée par sa réponse.

Oh, évidement, elle était au courant que sa présence n'insupportait pas son collègue. Elle-même en avait fini de prétendre le détester, malgré leurs incessantes querelles. Seulement, il était si inhabituel que cette forme d'amitié soit énoncée à haute voix qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être touchée.

Il se composa un visage parfaitement indifférent pour contrebalancer la légère pointe de gêne qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Que lui avait-il pris de dire cela ? Ils étaient Directeurs de maisons rivales, bon sang ! Ils s'appréciaient, certes, mais de là à tomber dans un ridicule élan de sentimentaliste franchement ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

— Savez-vous ? Débuta-t-il pour combler le silence maladroit qui s'était installé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

— Il me semble qu'avec toutes les lubies parfaitement exécrables d'Ombrage, il y aurait de quoi écrire un livre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement devant l'idée saugrenue. Autre paradoxe de cette soirée : la grande, l'élégante et austère Minerva McGonagall pouffait à un trait d'humour du glaciale et effrayant Severus Snape.

— Je peux tout à fait me l'imaginer, renchérit-elle. — 101 raisons de détester Dolores Ombrage.

— 101 ? Je pense que nous pouvons bien vite arriver à ce nombre !

— Elle est exécrable. Commença-t-il.

— Elle a toujours un air profondément satisfait, et faussement souriant, s'en ai à vous rendre dingue.

— Elle ne semble pas avoir compris qu'elle ne possède pas le monopole de la magie. Son incapacité chronique est absolument insupportable.

— N'oubliez pas qu'elle passe son temps à s'en vanter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Cela va de pair lorsque l'on côtoie le personnage, Minerva. A vous maintenant.

— Avez-vous vu son bureau ? Toutes ces affreuses assiettes, ces chatons qui miaulent, ce rose excessif et ces immondes napperons. Définitivement, elle n'a aucun sens de l'esthétique.

— Et moi qui croyait que les chantons sauraient vous séduire, répondit-il avec ironie.

Il en reçut un sourcil levé et un regard perçant, et parfaitement exaspéré. Cependant, il distingua la légère lueur d'amusement qui pointait dans le regard émeraude, et le coin des lèvres presque imperceptiblement retroussé.

— En parlant d'esthétique, nous pouvons donc ajouter le ridicule de sa tenue vestimentaire. Dit-il enfin.

Minerva approuva en hochant la tête.

Ils passèrent ainsi le restant de la soirée à lister le nombre de défauts tout bonnement inhumain de Dolores Ombrage, le crapaud rose, s'émerveillant presque du fait qu'un seul être pouvait représenter tant de dégoût et de mépris.

Ils tombèrent d'accord sur tous les points, bien que Severus eu du mal à reconnaître que sa manière d'agir avec Potter était tout à fait inacceptable, son aversion pour le Survivant l'empêchant d'avoir un jugement objectif concernant son cas. Il argua sur le fait que Minerva semblait quant à elle privilégier le garçon à la cicatrice. Il en reçut un regard noir, et un ton glacial qui le firent s'excuser – à contre cœur, j'entends — dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Le Professeur de Potions tenta même le diable en comparant l'affreux Crapaud à la sorcière assise en face de lui, tandis que celle-ci argumentait qu'ils semblaient avoir bien des points communs. Une future idylle, peut-être ?

Ils étaient magnifiés dans leur ironie mordante, leurs pics incessants. La distance froide maintenue pendant les journées de cours semblait avoir été oubliée, à mesure des rires étouffés et des soupirs faussement outrés qui emplissait l'air de cette pièce.

Qu'il était bon de trouver un allié en ces temps-là.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, le rythme reprit son cours naturellement. Comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Non pas qu'ils reniaient le fait qu'ils avaient passé un agréable moment en compagnie de l'un et de l'autre, seulement, il n'y avait nul besoin d'épiloguer sur cette étrange réunion qu'ils avaient eu dans les appartements du Professeur de Métamorphoses.

Alors que les plats étaient désormais disposés sur la table, remplis de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, on entendit distinctement le son d'une toux forcée emplir l'atmosphère. Les membres de la tablée professorale se raidirent visiblement, semblant irrité par avance.

Et, tandis que l'exécrable Crapaud Rose débutait un énième discours parfaitement dépourvu d'intérêt, tendant le bras pour se saisir de la cafetière et privant par la même occasion nos deux protagonistes de leur dose de caféine, les personnes présentent en ces lieux purent clairement apercevoir Minerva McGonagall soupirer bruyamment.

Alors, contre toute attente vraisemblablement pour les habitués des manières dignes et distantes des directeurs des Maisons Rivales, ils purent observer Severus Snape se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa collègue.

— 78. Avait-il simplement déclaré.

Souriant légèrement, elle continua d'observer Ombrage, qui venait de renverser le pichet de jus de Citrouille, inondant ainsi une bonne moitié de la tablée.

Alors, se tournant à son tour vers lui, elle murmura simplement :

— 79, Severus. 79.


End file.
